


A Place of Joy

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tent Cuddling, happy feels, post-Whiteout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, they were so close. She had ached so hard for this, and she hadn’t even really realized it until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what a break from school does to me...I let the shipper feels completely take over. Also, I just LOVED the conversation between Happy and Patrick in this episode, and all the italicized lines are quotes from that exchange. Hope you enjoy! I thought we could use as many tent cuddling fics as possible and wanted to contribute :)

“You know, when I pictured this in my mind, I always saw myself as the little spoon.” Toby shifted around behind her, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. “Although I also never pictured it happening in a tent on the roof. Right after almost becoming human popsicles.”

“Go to sleep, Doc,” said Happy, even though she was light years away from tired.

“Oh, I won’t be sleeping tonight,” he assured her. “I want to take in every second of this.”

“Dweeb,” she countered even as she leaned closer against his chest. He tightened his arm around her and nuzzled her ear a little. Happy’s stomach did a couple of somersaults, and she thought it was for the best that he couldn’t see her face.

Of course he drifted off midsentence about twenty minutes later, his voice replaced by slow snoring that made Happy roll her eyes. She couldn’t go to sleep despite being completely exhausted; all the coffee in her system was doing its job well. The feeling of Toby pressed to her back was much better now that she was warm and fully conscious, but she needed to move or she’d probably explode.

Toby didn’t stir as she turned in his embrace, moving so that her nose was nearly touching his. Every now and then he twitched a leg or flexed his fingers against her back, but he was deeply dreaming. Happy wasn’t sure how her heartbeat wasn’t waking him up, it was hammering so hard against her ribcage.

 

_I want to be like you and Mom._

 

Slowly, she reached out to touch his scruffy cheek with the backs of her fingers. He hummed a little in his sleep as she stroked her thumb back and forth, rhythmic and slow. She never thought she’d be like this with anyone, tender the way her parents had been before she was born. The way she was now, with Toby.

She knew he stared at her all the time from across the garage. She knew he studied her, but she had never given herself permission to study him the same way. She would rather have run into a hundred burning buildings than get caught looking. Now, though, Toby was inches away, she could see the outline of his features in the dark, and she finally let herself take in every little detail.

It helped that he was out like a light, drooling into his pillow with no idea she was watching him. If she was going to be completely sappy and gross, she could at least use some privacy.

Holding her breath, she trailed one finger down toward his mouth. Slowly, carefully, she traced the pucker of his lips and memorized the ebb and flow of his breath against her hand. She pictured him trudging through the blizzard, searching for her, putting his life at incredible risk. The relief of having him warm and solid next to her suddenly hit and she leaned even closer, letting out a shaky breath against his cheek.  

 

_I’ve never been as open and carefree as you two in that video._

 

She brought her finger down to the cleft of Toby’s chin. A moment later she pressed a silent kiss to the same spot. From there it was impossible to resist kissing up his jaw and down his neck, moving to drape her arm across him and tangle their feet as she did. The beat of his pulse under her lips sent a shot of giddiness through her, even more potent than the vat of caffeine she’d consumed over the course of the night.

God, they were so close. She had ached _so hard_ for this, and she hadn’t even really realized it until now.

 

_You just need to find what makes you happy, Happy._  

 

He slept through her touches until she found the bottom of his shirt and slipped her hand underneath. Happy felt him shiver—maybe her hands were still a little cold—and he burrowed farther down under the blanket.

“Thought you said no hanky panky,” he croaked, eyes still closed.

“I did.” She leaned in to brush her lips right above his eyebrow, squeezing her own eyes shut. “Just…just let me do this, okay?”

“Kay,” he mumbled, snuggling back down to her. His breathing evened out again after a few minutes of her stroking up and down his bare back. His skin was warm under her hand, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Happy felt a different type of heat begin to spread across her nerve endings, crackling like a live wire.

 

_You come from a place of joy. Deep down you know that._

 

She was starting to believe it, now.


End file.
